


Drabbles of Martin and Lewis

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nonsense, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: This is a series of drabbles, mostly fluff and nonsense.  Some longer than others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I indulge myself.

Eight in the morning on a movie set, Jerry was tired still as he drank on a cup of coffee. He had gotten exactly three hours of sleep from a night on a the town with Dean. Dean whom was running a bit late.

Then suddenly Jerry felt someone walking up to him and he looked up from his cup to his partner. Dean had had the same amount of sleep as Jerry but he looked fresh and handsome, ready to take on the day. "Mornin', Johnny," he said.

"Mornin', Fred," Jerry smiled.

Dean then pulled him into a hug, close and tight and warm. Jerry sighed in contentment and closed his eyes feeling Dean's arms around him, hugging him back as tight as he could.

Dean smiled and let go, looking in Jerry's eyes, he patted the side of his face gently. "Let's get to work, huh?"

Jerry grinned. "Okay!" he was now energized and could get his day started.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the night and quite dark in their Atlantic City hotel room. Jerry couldn't sleep, all he did was toss and turn until finally he sat up and looked over at Dean in the other bed. He had his back to him and seemed to be sleeping just fine.

"Paul? Paul?" Jerry softly called.

"Ugh...huh?" Dean asked, still mostly asleep.

"Paul, can I sleep with you? My mattress is lumpy," Jerry declared.

"Now we been sleepin' in these beds for a week and suddenly tonight your mattress is lumpy?" Dean asked, tone slightly annoyed for being woken up.

"Well I can't help it! I'm tired and can't sleep and my bed is lumpy!" Jerry pouted.

Dean smiled. He knew exactly how his partner looked right then, his full lips in a pout like a six-year-old. Dean gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh all right, come on. But no talkin', only sleepin'," he said.

Jerry smiled and took his pillow, going around the end of Dean's bed to get in on the other side. He turned on his side so he could see Dean, curly hair all a mess, eyes closed. Slowly he leaned over and kissed him, when it was done he turned over quick to hide his hot, red face.

Dean's eyes popped open immediately and he saw Jerry turning over. A million lines ran through his head, but he didn't say any of them, he just casually slipped his arm around Jerry's waist and fell off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody has an idea or request they want me to try to write a drabble on let me know in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

They were in the middle of a Colgate Comedy Hour sketch, Jerry had just mashed his nose up against Dean's as he said his line. It was all quite typical, just like he had done it in their one rehearsal the afternoon before, but something about it made Dean feel different. All he could do was stare into Jerry's eyes, he could feel his heart beating up into his ears, a heat rippled through him, the burning, nagging desire to kiss his partner followed.

Jerry could see that Dean was lost, he could tell from his eyes, he was half a second away from shifting to the right and whispering the next line in his partner's ear when Dean kissed him. Jerry could hear the crowd laughing, they sounded far away, in a box, Dean was kissing him, damn it! Not because he had forgotten his line, not to get laughs, he was really kissing him! The only thing he could think was, 'Yes, yes! This is what I want!' And then it was over.

"Teach you to do things like that to me buddy!" Dean ad-libbed and then said his line.

Jerry put on a dopey face for a moment, to get laughs and more importantly to collect his thoughts. Dean was a master at kissing, and all Jerry could think was how many more kisses he wanted to get from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jerry was sitting on the couch in the dressing room of the club he and Dean were playing in, he was reading over some ideas he had jotted down for their act. Dean was on his way from the golf course, Jerry hadn't seen him since early that morning.

When Dean arrived he came into the dressing room without knocking, he was in his golfing clothes still and the picture of perfection. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, Paul," Jerry said. "How was your game?"

"Fair. I sure I am tired though," Dean commented. He sat down a little space beside Jerry and laid down, head on Jerry's lap, legs hanging off the end of the couch.

Jerry looked down at him, he had his eyes closed, his hair looked so soft that Jerry found himself running his hands through it before thinking. After doing this a couple of times he stopped, hesitant to what Dean might say.

"You can keep doing that, Shirley," Dean said in nearly a whisper.

Jerry smiled and continued to stroke those soft curls.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, I'll buy you a malted," Dean offered. It was so late that it was early. Fall in Manhattan and chilly, no cold, the wind was blowing. 

"Just one?" Jerry asked. They walked close, too close perhaps, but it was late/early and who was watching?

"Maybe two. But I don't want to wake up this afternoon to you moaning with a hangover," Dean joked.

"I can hold my malteds, Paul! Yes, sir, boy! I sure can!" Jerry said.

"If you say so, junior," Dean said. They walked past clubs that were still open and going strong, looking for an all night diner. Music flowed out into the street and one of the voices they heard was Frank Sinatra singing:

"I've got a crush on you, sweetiepie./All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh/ The world will pardon my mush/Cause I have got a crush, my baby, on you."

Jerry slipped his hand in Dean's, Dean held it firm. Neither one looked at the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was laying in bed reading a comic, he had a beer on the bedside table and was occasionally taking a sip career from the bottle. Jerry was in the bathroom taking a shower and had been in there for thirty minutes or more.

When the bathroom door opened Dean didn't even look up from his Superman adventure, he just turned the page and took a sip of beer. He felt weight on the bed beside him and looked to see Jerry in his robe crawling under the covers and moving over to him.

Dean lifted his arms so Jerry could cuddle up to his chest, once he had settled in and gotten comfortable Dean lowered his arms and they read the rest of the comic book together.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was laying in a lounge chair by the pool of the Las Vegas hotel he and Jerry were staying in. It was a beautiful sunny day, Dean was wearing nothing but sunglasses and red swimming trunks as he tanned. 

 

Jerry was sitting at a table with an umbrella right beside him, he was sipping a cocktail and staring himself stiff by looking at his partner. Now and again he asked himself what made him not bat an eye at the girls in bikinis that purposely passed in front of them with smiles. The only answer he could give himself was that he loved Dean, he loved him and he thought Dean knew that and he thought Dean loved him back but they never acted on it and it was starting to make Jerry crazy. 

"Hey, Germ?" Dean's voice suddenly rattled into Jerry's brain.

"Hmm?" Jerry asked around his straw.

"I been thinkin'...why don't we just stay in tonight? You know, order room service and champagne, the whole bit," Dean suggested.

Jerry's heart raced, the thoughts of he and Dean having a romantic night in were just what he wanted, maybe he could get up the guts to make a move. "That would be great, Paul," he agreed.

"I thought we could eat and then crawl into bed," Dean said.

"Yeah?" Jerry asked, smiling.

"Yeah. There's a John Wayne movie coming on tonight I thought we could watch," Dean said.

"Oh, okay," Jerry said. But maybe he could still turn the night around.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way in from the pool Dean had picked up a paper in the hotel lobby, he was sure it would have a review on their latest movie in it and he wanted to check it out. When they got up to the room Jerry hopped in the shower and Dean ordered from room service for them before flopping down on the bed to read his paper. He flipped straight to the movie section and found the review he was looking for, however it wasn't what he was hoping to see. All the reviewer did was praise Jerry, which wasn't unusual, the kid always got rave reviews, Dean braced himself for the usual monologue of his performance but instead found that he wasn't even mentioned.

'In over half of the film and not even fuckin' mentioned?!' he thought. He was scarcely ever praised but this was the first time that he had never been mentioned. He threw the paper on the floor and got up, he started to change his clothes, also depositing them on the floor as he hurriedly dressed in his golf clothes. These kind of things were starting to bother him more and more, he didn't know how to voice his distaste and hurt without causing some kind of conflict between he and Jerry. He wasn't good at talking about his feelings or anything about himself really anyway, so when these kind of things bothered him he fled to his only escape- the golf course.

He left without telling Jerry where he was going, and without a note. He wanted to be left alone.

As soon as Jerry stepped out of the shower he heard someone knocking on the door, he didn't think about it as he figured Dean would get it, when they kept knocking he went out to see what was going on. He saw swimming trunks on the floor and a paper, but no Dean. He moved to get the door, it was their food, he tipped the man and closed the door again to look around puzzled. Where could his partner have gone? He bent down to pick up the paper and saw the review, he skimmed through it and immediately knew what had happened and where Dean was. Biting his lip he dried off, got dressed and then got on the road to the nearest country club.

Upon arriving and getting a golf cart he found Dean on the eighth hole, he parked and came up behind him, he put his hands over Dean's eyes. "Guess who?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound cheerful, even though he was worried.

"Damn it, Jerry. How did you find me?" Dean asked.

"I know you, Paul. I came because we need to talk," Jerry said.

"I just want to finish my game, okay? And then I want to have a few drinks and blow off some steam," Dean said.

"Look, I know you're upset and I know why and you have every reason to be. Those reviewers, they aren't fair, in fact their damn cruel! They don't know you, how well you can sing, how funny you are, how kind of a man you are. How handsome you are... They only see me, the monkey, because I can act stupid and make faces, if they looked past me they would say great things about you! You need to blow off steam? Blow it off on me, yell at me, hit me, anything, anything, just don't run away from me. Please, please don't run away, I can't handle that, being without you," Jerry pleaded, he was near tears, they had formed in his eyes but had not yet fallen.

"Damn it all to hell, Jerry!" Dean said, looking away, he couldn't stand to see his partner in this way.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate you being in my life, helping me, helping "us" get where we are today. I want to give you so much and I try too, to show you how much I care for you, I try to make it up to you for the reviewers say. But I've failed to give you what we both need," Jerry said.

"And what's that?" Dean asked. He thought he knew and God how his heart raced as Jerry put his arms around his neck and ran fingers through his hair.

"To admit that I love you and for you to admit it back. I love you, Paul, so much," Jerry said. He kissed him in a way that made Dean strong and weak at the same time. He kissed him back, arms encircling Jerry, pulling him closer and holding him tight.

"I love you too," Dean said, when they came up for air.

"We have cold food, warm champagne and an old John Wayne movie waiting for us in the room," Jerry smiled, contented.

"To hell with all that, I've got a hot body going back with me, that's all I'll need tonight," Dean grinned and squeezed Jerry's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean huffed out a breath as he lay on top of the covers of his bed, he wore only boxer shorts and was fanning himself with one of his comic books. Looking toward the open window he prayed for a breeze to come in from off the ocean, instead there was stillness. 

"Shit," he muttered. When the kid had called him in New York and said he had job for him in Atlantic City he had envisioned better living conditions than this. But then again neither one of them had much money at the moment, a shared room with a match box for a bathroom was the best they could get.

Sleep was impossible with no cool air and July was like the month from hell on the Jersey shore. All Dean could do was lay there and sweat. He looked over at Jerry who was tossing and turning, also out from under the covers, also in nothing but boxer shorts. Dean kept remembering how the kid sounded when he said he had called him because he had wanted to be with him again. He had sounded so lonley, he had looked so vulnerable, damn it if it didn't give Dean the hots for the kid. He could feel himself getting worked up just thinking about it and he had serious thoughts of trying out the shower. But with his luck the water would probably be hot anyway.

Suddenly he heard Jerry cry out in his sleep. "No! No! Don't hit me!" The choking sound of tears followed.

Dean got up and went to him, sitting on the edge of the bed be lightly shook him awake. "Jerry, wake up. It's just a dream," he said.

"Don't let him hit me!" Jerry said, he threw his arms around Dean's neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Nobody's gonna hit you. Now calm down," Dean said. He hugged him and lightly patted him on the back before pulling away so he could look him in the face.

Jerry wiped his face. "I'm sorry," he muttered, looking down.

"It's alright. What was you dreamin' about?" Dean asked.

"My grandpa. Well, my step-grandpa. He's an awful man, big and mean. He hit my grandma sometimes, I hate him," Jerry explained.

"That's terrible. Did he ever hit you?" Dean asked.

"No, but I was just dreaming that he was going too," Jerry said.

Dean didn't hold back, he kissed Jerry's full lips until the kid pulled away shocked.

"What are you doin'?!" Jerry asked. Heart racing more than he knew it should.

"Comfortin' you. Don't your wife ever comfort you with kisses?" Dean asked as if it were the normal and right thing to do.

"No! Well I mean yes...but...not like 'that' she don't!" Jerry said.

"Not like what?" Dean asked, playing coy.

"It don't make me feel...I don't know..." Jerry trailed off. This feeling was not so totally new to him, but this was a big step up from thinking to doing.

"Well you just think about it for a while, you won't have no more bad dreams," Dean said. He removed himself back over to his bed.

Jerry and Dean both laid back down at the same time. Jerry went back to sleep fairly quickly and Dean was right, he didn't have anymore bad dreams. He dreamed of Dean though, dreams that would make him blush the next day.

Dean settled back into his sleeplessness, thinking it might just be one hell of a summer afterall.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a couple of days later that they were sitting on the beach on a worn out blanket from their hotel. The sun beat down on them and ocean sprayed foam at their feet, they had gotten there early to get a spot close to it. Jerry was oblivious to the crowd around them, the happy playing kids, the smells of suntan oil and hotdogs, all he could think of was Dean kissing him the other night, and how much he wanted that to happen again. He just didn't know how to ask for it.

"You wanta get laid?" Dean asked, cutting through his thoughts.

"What?!" Jerry asked, startled, a blush blooming on his cheeks.

"I say, you wanta-"

"I heard ya the first time!" Jerry cut him off.

Dean grinned. "Well, do ya?" 

"That depends...with who?" Jerry asked, looking Dean in the eyes.

"Well, I'd really like to fuck ya," Dean said.

Jerry looked around, hoping nobody else heard that, then he looked at Dean. "I really want you too," he said, barely above a whisper.

Dean smiled and got up, taking him by the hand they weaved their way through the wall of people to go back to the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Jerry had come to know Dean quite well over the past two weeks, at least his body, the rest of Dean was kind of a mystery, like a locked door that Jerry was still trying to find the right key to get in with. He was in love however, knowing Dean would come with time and right now it felt like they had all the time in the world. Doing their shows at night at the club, spending their days sleeping, going to the beach and being together, they had all the time in the world- that was, until Patti came. Jerry knew she was coming and he was dreading it. He knew he would have to spend time with her and he felt guilty that he didn't want too. When she arrived at the bus station Jerry and Dean were there to greet her, she kissed Jerry and they hugged. Jerry looked at Dean from over Patti's shoulder, he was watching them, smoking a cigarette, their eyes met. Jerry knew then that his life would become what was happening in this moment, holding onto one part of his life while longing for the other.


	12. Chapter 12

Pre-show jitters had set in and Jerry was jumpy and couldn't sit still in their dressing room. Dean was sitting in a chair, legs crossed and smoking a cigarette and watching his partner figet.

"You know we're going to be fine. The crowd will feel like they have been fucked when we're done," Dean commented.

"How can you think about fuckin' at a time like this?!" Jerry asked.

"It's easy," Dean said. He got up and casually walked up to Jerry, he took his face in his hands and kissed him with tender passion.

When they parted Jerry blinked and smiled, taking a deep breath he leaned into Dean's shoulder. Dean patted his back and they stood that way for a few moments.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"I am now," Jerry smiled.

Dean put out his cigarette and they walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a warm morning, made even warmer by the fact that Dean and Jerry had just finished a game of baseball. Jerry had went to a nearby deli to get them some sandwiches and came back with them plus two bottles of Coke and they were sitting on the ground eating. 

Jerry watched Dean eat, as he was given to watching Dean do just about anything these days. They were new lovers and Jerry felt head-over-heels for Dean, Dean was a haven of rest from the rest of the world, the light in the window of a dark street, he was comfortable and Jerry felt safe with him. He absentmindedly ate his own sandwich as the city bustled around them.

Dean took a napkin and wiped the corner of Jerry's mouth. "Ya got mustard on your face," he said.

"Oh, thanks," Jerry smiled. Their eyes met and Dean smiled too, before looking down at his own sandwich.

"Do ya gotta look at me with them big eyes?" he asked.

"You want me I should trade my eyeballs?!" Jerry asked

"'You want me I should', what kind of English is this? Besides, we don't have enough money for an eyeball transplant," Dean said.

Jerry laughed.

"I would miss them big eyes anyway," Dean said in a soft tone. 

Jerry knew that if they had been alone Dean would have kissed him. So many times in his young life he wanted someone to love him and give him attention, and so many times he was left with empty arms and no eyes to watch him, not even from his own parents. But now he reach out his hand and Dean took it, and that meant everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Jerry was a nervous wreck. He and Dean hadn't spoken in two weeks, they hadn't been together and were meeting up for a show that night. They had fought, they were fighting more and more these days and it both scared and worried Jerry that their relationship was falling apart.

When he entered their dressing room he found Dean already there, getting ready. Jerry started to get ready himself, neither spoke as they moved around each other in the room. They found themselves standing looking in the same mirror, fully dressed save for their pants which they always put on at the last minute. Dean looked at Jerry and Jerry chanced to look over at Dean.

"How about a good luck kiss, Melvin?" Dean asked, giving an easy smile.

Jerry grinned like a darn fool and threw his arms around Dean's neck. They kissed until they knew it was about time to go out on stage, when they parted they looked at each other for a moment, lips red, gazes soft.

The crisis was avoided for now, but not for long.


	15. Chapter 15

It was snowing in Chicago and Jerry had never been so glad that they were performing in the hotel where they were staying. After a show one night Dean was sipping on a whiskey and looking out at the snow falling down to the street. Jerry was laying on one of the beds in the room watching Dean from behind, he was trying to calm down after the high-strung show they had just done.

"What are you thinking, Paul?" he asked. He liked the times, though rare, that Dean would talk to him about things.

"I don't know, a lot of things I guess. One thing does weigh heavy on my mind though," Dean said.

Jerry got up and walked over to him. "What is it?" he asked.

Dean took Jerry's face in his hands and kissed him. It was a long kiss and Jerry was aware that he needed air but if it mean breaking the kiss he would just do without.

When the kiss did break Dean lowered his hands and looked back out at the snow. "That."

Jerry smiled and hung on to him.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a Friday night and Jerry and Dean had their wives out at one of the fanciest restaurants in New York City. There was lots of laughing and dancing and talking and eating, the girls were dressed to the nines and were having a wonderful time. Dean's eyes kept straying to Jerry as the night wore late, and Jerry would look back, both were more than glad when Patti and Betty went to powder their noses.

"Gee, I thought they'd never leave," Jerry said.

"I know. You're lookin' good tonight, pally," Dean said. They were seated at a rounded booth, Dean reach for Jerry's hand under the table but instead found his knee.

"Ya know, we can't go home together tonight," Jerry said, placing his hand on top of Dean's.

"Unfortunately. But tomorrow night we'll make a date of it," Dean said.

"Oh boy! A date! And with my favorite boy too," Jerry said in his Idiot voice.

Dean smiled and ran his hand up Jerry's thigh, Jerry was about to say something when the girls returned. Dean withdrew his hand as if he had done nothing and started back chatting with Betty. Jerry gave a disgruntled sigh and got back into the act as Dean had, desperately longing for Saturday night.


	17. Chapter 17

"How do you do that?" Jerry asked. He was laying beside Dean on his side so he could watch as his lover smoked a cigarette.

Dean smirked. "I like to think I'm talented," he remarked. He had a couple of pillows behind his back to prop him up, sheet across his lap the only thing keeping him decent. Not that he needed to be decent in front of Jerry, especially after what they had just done.

Jerry snorted. "Not that! I mean last night when we were out with the girls, the way you can just switch from Betty to me," he said. It was something that he had been wondering about for a while.

"Well I'll tell ya, Jer. It's easy," Dean said, blowing out smoke. 

"How? I mean, I'm real attached to Patti and you. We got no secrets. Patti knows about us and you know how it is with me and Patti. Sometimes it's hard for me to leave her when we've been together like last night, just like it'll be hard for me to leave you after tonight, but I gotta go home for a while," Jerry said.

"Well, you feel that way because you love Patti, and Patti loves you. Ain't nothing between me and Betty anymore," Dean said.

"You mean you didn't go home last night and do what we just did?" Jerry asked.

"We hadn't done that since the last baby. No, we got into an argument on the way home and when we got there Betty downed a bottle of Scotch and passed out on the couch. I carried her to bed and slept on the couch myself because I didn't feel like going out again," Dean said, putting his cigarette butt in the ash tray on the nightstand.

"Oh...I didn't know it was that bad with you guys," Jerry said.

"I can't do it much more. I know it's my fault, I love my kids, you know I do, but I just can't keep living with Betty," Dean said. 

"It's not all your fault, Paul. But if leaving Betty will make you happy then you should do it," Jerry advised.

"Right now the only thing that makes me happy is you," Dean said, he was lighting another cigarette when he said it, not looking at Jerry.

Jerry felt like his heart might bust, tears stung his eyes, he shifted over to hug Dean. Dean hugged him back and they were silent for a moment. 

"Why don't we go on to Florida? We are playing there in a week and a half, I can take Patti and the kids and you can get away from Betty," Jerry suggested.

"That sounds like the best damn idea I've heard in months. Let's do it," Dean smiled.

"Okay! There will be something good for you in Florida, Paul. I just know it!"


	18. Chapter 18

There was a chair in front of their dressing room door which would probably stop someone from coming in, but Dick's dressing room was next door and he could hear them.

Jerry was on his knees, Dean's cock all the way down his throat. Dean's hand was in Jerry's hair, rubbing his head in a small circle, letting out an "Oh, damn!" and an "That's it." from time to time. Jerry looked up at him with happy eyes, he loved doing this for Dean. 

Dean started to pull out when he knew he was going to come but Jerry held his hips as a signal for him not to. When he came Jerry swallowed it like a champ, Dean helped him up and kissed him on the lips.

"Good boy," Dean praised. 

It was a phrase Jerry always longed to hear.


	19. Chapter 19

They were sitting at an awards ceremony that they had originally thought would be fun to go to- two hours in and Dean was bored as hell listening to the umteenth speech about some picture he hadn't even thought was good. Jerry seemed to be soaking it all in though and was happily chatting with a producer sitting to his left.

Jerry was mid-sentence when Dean leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Let's go back to the hotel and I'll fuck you senseless."

Jerry lost his train of thought. He lost all thoughts. All he could think of was what Dean was suggesting- no, promising. He swallowed. 

"Are you alright?" the producer asked.

"Um..."

"You'll scream so loud we might get thrown out of the joint. But it will be worth it, believe you me, pally," Dean whispered with a grin on his voice.

Jerry felt himself getting warm all over. He felt a little angry at Dean for doing this to him here, but feeling that large hand slip unto his lap he couldn't think again. Couldn't feel anything but want and need.

"If you'll excuse us, Martin and Lewis have to go perform," Jerry said as he stood.

Dean could barely hold back a laugh as they left the building.


	20. Three Threesomes-One

Dick wasn't sure how it got started or even where they were playing when it first happened, all he did know was that it had been going on for several months and he loved it. He had always loved the boys, so when they got together like they had been for the past several nights he couldn't be happier. "So, how we gonna do tonight? Eat and then go back to the hotel or just go to the hotel?" Dean grinned as he finished getting changed after their last show. Jerry was looking at himself in the mirror and Dick was sitting off the side smoking and taking in the scene. "Don't matter to me," Dick commented. "Well I gotta complaint," Jerry spoke up. "A complaint?!" Dean asked with put on shock that made both Dick and Jerry laugh. "Well it's just, with what we been doin' every night this week, that is, what you fellas been doin' to me. I can't even undo my top button during the shows! I got hickeys all up and down my neck, brusies in places only my mother's seen besides you two and few girls and I'm sore all over! Can't we just eat and go back and get some sleep?" Jerry asked. "Well we only do all that stuff to you because we love you, Jer. You know that," Dick said. "Oh I know that. And I love you guys too, it's just that the monkey needs a break," Jerry said. "Well I tell you what, you can go back to the hotel and sleep and me and Dick will go eat and go back to the hotel and not sleep. What'd ya think, darlin'?" Dean drawled, turning his eyes on Dick. "I think let's go," Dick grinned. "Oh no! And you two get to likin' it better without me? I don't think so! Count the monkey in!" Jerry said. Dean grinned as only he could and put his arms around both of them as they walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this.


	21. Three Threesomes-Two

"You know Janet thinks we're golfing," Tony said

He was a bit breathless as he lay under the covers, looking up at Dean who was on top of him and then over at Jerry who was beside him. 

"Well there are balls involved but they sure ain't golf balls, buddy!" Jerry said with a cheeky grin.

"You know you sure got a dirty mouth to be playin' a nine-year-old most of the time," Dean said.

"That's part of what makes me such a good actor, ole boy," Jerry said in an English accent this time.

"Damn you," Dean said. He dipped down to kiss him, it deepened into a french kiss.

Tony watched the two and licked his lips. He felt like the luckiest damn man in Hollywood.


	22. Three Threesomes-Three

Frank loved them both, and they knew it. But he was just a little more doting on Dean and the way Dean smiled at Frank with his eyes made Jerry insanely jealous. 

So that night that they were being picked up by Frank to go out and not return to their own room Jerry had determined that he wasn't going.

"Not going?! How could you not want to go out with Frank? I thought you loved him," Dean said. He was putting on his Woodhue in the bathroom as they talked.

Jerry stood just outside the door with his arms crossed, his full mouth in a near pout. "I do. But I don't want to go to dinner and just look at you and Frank making googly eyes at each other. And I don't like the way he calls you 'baby' and winks at you with those fuckin' blue eyes of his."

Dean chuckled. "He does the same thing to you," he said.

"Yeah but..."

"But you don't like sharing me with Frank," Dean got to the heart of the matter.

"Well, it's just...when we're with Frank you don't pay a lot of attention to me," Jerry admitted, almost as if he were ashamed.

"Well, I'll tell ya what. If you go out with Frank tonight when we get to his place I'll get on my knees for ya," Dean said.

"Really?!" Jerry asked. Dean had never done that for him, it was always the other way around but Jerry neverminded.

"Really. But you gotta not pout while we're with The Voice, God knows how emotional that man can be," Dean said.

"I won't! I better get ready!" Jerry said, excited.

***

One long, multi- course Italian dinner later with several shots of Jack Daniels between them they arrived at Frank's hotel suite. The man himself tossed his hat aside and threw off his coat, he went over to Jerry and ran his thumb over his lower lip.

"Why don't you show me what that pretty mouth can do, eh, baby?" he asked. 

Jerry kissed him though he knew full well what he meant.

"That's my department," Dean said.

"You, Dino?" Frank asked when the kiss broke, he had slipped his arm around Jerry's waist. 

"Yeah, tonight anyway," Dean said. He took off his tie and then his shirt, revealing his tan upper body.

"Special for me, baby?" Frank asked in a husky tone as he unfastened his belt.

"For Jerry. But I'm gonna do both a ya," Dean said.

Jerry was busy getting out of his own pants while Dean talked, eager for his partner to deliver on his promise.

Dean dropped to his knees and looked up at his two lovers. "The things that get into me," he muttered with a smile. He wasted no time taking Jerry into his mouth, licking him up down before getting all of his dick down his throat.

Jerry moaned, both hands gripping Dean's curls. He couldn't find any words because he couldn't think straight.

"Fuck!" Frank said, he ran a hand through his own hair and bit his lip. "Hurry up and come, Jew. I need that," he said.

Jerry came three minutes later, down Dean's throat just as Dean had done him many times. "Oh shit, Paul... I love you," he said, looking down at Dean with admiration and love.

Dean responded by giving Jerry's softening cock a lick before moving over to Frank.

"Come on, Dino," Frank said with a grin.

Dean looked at Frank. "Damn...I don't know if you'll fit," he commented.

"The kid never has a problem," Frank said.

"The kid has the mouth of a Great White!" Dean said.

Jerry laughed from behind them, sitting on the bed.

"Just open up," Frank grinned.

Dean did and took Frank in a little at a time. Frank had one hand on Dean's shoulder and the other in his hair, encouraging him with grunts and moans. When he started coming he was pulling out and Dean got it in the face.

Dean sat back on the floor and used his shirt to wipe his face. "Thanks a lot, Francis," he said with a smile.

"I love you too," Frank winked.

"I ain't makin' a habit outta this," Dean said firmly, hiding all feelings of how much he enjoyed doing it.

"What a way to start the evening!" Frank said with a satisfied grin.


	23. Chapter 23

Jerry was sick and in bed on a rainy day. Dean came in with flowers and a box of candy, he gave them to Jerry and took a seat by his bedside.

"How you holdin' up, partner?" he asked.

"I think I'm dying, Paul. If I am I'll leave you my dead turtle," Jerry said. He opened the candy and started eating.

Dean laughed. "Why I'm touched! For a dyin' man you sure are eating them chocolate creams," he said.

"What? I can't die happy?!" Jerry asked.

Dean laughed again. "Well, it's you and me, buddy. Jeanne and the kids are gone to see her mother, I notice Patti ain't here," he said.

"You know what that means?" Jerry grinned, he reach over to put his arms around Dean's neck.

"Tsk-tsk now, you're sick. No hanky-panky," Dean said, removing Jerry's arms.

"Oh but, Paul!" Jerry pouted.

"No. Let's turn on the TV and watch some daytime television," Dean said. He turned on the set and then went back to his seat by the bed.

"You could lay down beside me?" Jerry asked.

"Oh no, I know that tactic. I'm just fine right here," Dean said.

Jerry made a face as Dean settled back to watch a soap that had just come on. When it was over Dean come out of his shoes and coat and stretched after doing so.

"There's a whole side of the bed not in use over here," Jerry said.

"Well...alright," Dean said. He got on the bed and stretched his legs out.

"Oh look, a romantic movie is coming on," Jerry smiled.

"If there's nothing else on I guess we have to watch it," Dean said.

At some point during the film Patti came home and when she looked in on Jerry she caught them. Jerry laying on Dean like a dishrag, Dean with his arm around him, both asleep. She smiled and shut the door.


	24. The Travel Set-One

Jerry looked over at his partner who was fidgeting and nervous, not that anyone who didn't know Dean could tell. But Jerry knew him better than anybody and he could tell Dean was uncomfortable, they didn't fly much and he knew it triggered Dean's claustrophobia.

Jerry felt bad for him and was trying to think of a way to keep his mind off of the flight. Finally it dawned on him and he smiled, eyes lighting up. "Hey, Paul?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Dean asked. He had an open comic book on his lap that he wasn't reading, he looked over at Jerry.

"You ever heard of the mile high club?" Jerry asked.

"No. I don't think I like flying enough to join," Dean said.

Jerry switched seats to be beside Dean and leaned over to whisper in his ear, explaining what he was talking about.

"You mean people do 'that' in these things?!" Dean asked.

"People do 'that' everywhere, buddy," Jerry grinned.

"I guess so," Dean said.

"So, what do ya think?" Jerry asked.

"You mean you wanta do that up here?!" Dean asked.

"Why not?" Jerry asked, he kissed Dean for several moments, until he could feel Dean relax.

"Yeah, why not?" Dean asked, kissing Jerry back.


	25. Travel Set-Two

They were laying in bed in their cabin on a ship heading for England. Dean was laying on his back, wearing nothing but pajama pants, his eyes closed. Jerry on the other hand was wearing both pajama pants and shirt and was tossing and turning. The ship had come upon rough waters and the wind was blowing a storm their way.

"Ohhh," Jerry whimpered.

"What is it?" Dean asked quietly, opening his eyes and turning his head. Their cabin was dark and quiet but for the wind beating the exterior wall, it was spacious with a sitting area across from the double beds, one of which was empty, having not even been sat on.

"My stomach feels sick," Jerry said. He turned over to face Dean who was now turning over himself.

Dean slipped his hand under Jerry's pajama's top and rubbed his stomach. "It don't feel sick to me," he said, withdrawing his hand.

Jerry laughed as Dean knew he would. Their eyes met and they kissed, softly and tenderly. Slowly the ship's rocking calmed and Jerry rested his head on Dean's pillow so they could be even closer. 

"Better now?" Dean asked, fingers lightly brushing through hair at Jerry's temple.

"Hmm," Jerry said, settling in for the night.


	26. Chapter 26

They had just eaten and the waiter had asked them if they wanted desert, Jerry ordered a vanilla malt with two straws.

"Two straws? You that eager for a malted?" Dean asked. The restaurant was crowded, it was getting late, after nine. No one had really bothered them but a few people had asked where their dates were, a time or two Dean had nearly told them he was with his date.

"I figured we could share it, you know, it would be more romantical that way," Jerry smiled. 

"Are you nuts? People already want to know why we're not with girls," Dean said.

"Paul, we kiss on stage, if anybody notices they'll just think we're hamming it up for attention," Jerry said.

"Well...I guess so. But I get the cherry," Dean said.

Jerry grinned and took Dean's hand under the table.

When the malt arrived with straws already in it Dean ate the cherry and then they started drinking it. Between the two of them it didn't take long to get it drunk, Jerry sucked down the last bit of it and looked at Dean satisfied. 

"I've had two of my favorite things. A vanilla malted and an evening with you, Paul," he said.

Dean felt his heart grow warm not only by the words but by the look Jerry was giving him. He found himself wishing on lookers to blazes as he leaned in and kissed his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a picture of the boys drinking out of the same glass with two straws.


	27. The Wives- One

Dean had been away for a week with Jeanne, Jerry had been a nervous wreck. 

Patti spent most of the week with her husband, they took the kids out, they had dinner out on the town, they spent romantic evenings at home. But even with her Jerry was distant, when he smiled at her it didn't touch his eyes, they talked but his heart wasn't in it. Late in the night when she couldn't sleep she watched him beside her, he looked like a little boy when he slept. He also talked in his sleep, like this night.

"Oh, Paul..." he muttered.

Patti felt her heart ache everytime she heard him call for Dean in his sleep. She had to wonder what he was dreaming about, though she felt she knew since she knew their relationship was more than just friends. She gasped when Jerry opened his eyes and was looking right at her.

"I'm sorry, honey. Did I wake you?" he asked, he was blushing be knew.

"No, I hadn't fallen asleep yet. Um...you were calling for Dean in your sleep again," Patti brought up.

"Was I? I guess I miss him more than I thought I would," Jerry tried to play it down.

"Tell me about him, darling. I want to know," Patti said. 

"Oh well, you know about Dean, honey. Tan, Italian and sings like he was born for it," Jerry said trying to laugh.

"No. I mean I want to know how he is with you. How he treats you when no one is around, how he talks to you. Is he gentle when he-" 

Jerry lightly put two fingers on her mouth. "I think that's enough," he said blushing once again.

"It's just that I love you, Jerry. I know you have been missing Dean terribly since he went on his vacation and I hate seeing you this way. I know you love him, it hurts me sometimes to think about it, but above all I want you to be happy and I want to know everything about what makes you happy," Patti said with tears in her eyes.

Jerry hugged her close, tears coming to his own eyes. "Oh honey, I do love Paul, I can't deny it. I need him like I need my heart to beat in the next second, but I need you too. And I have you both. Sometimes I feel like a little boy with his hands in two cookie jars, and I get to eat as much as I want. I do love Paul, but you'll always be my girl. You loved me when nobody else in the whole world did and man am I lucky! As pretty as you are you married the skinny Jew monkey from Newark," Jerry smiled as he let her go.

Patti smiled through her drying tears. "And I love my skinny Jew monkey from Newark," she said.

Jerry kissed her a couple of times lightly and third became deeper, he pulled her to him and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Daddy!"

They broke from their kiss breathless and Jerry looked to the closed door with a smile. "You give me something Paul can't. Babies," he said.

"I want to give you more," Patti said.

"Daddy!"

Jerry kissed her quickly before throwing the covers off to get up. "Hold that thought!" he left the room, disappearing down the hall.

Patti hugged her knees near her chest and gave a contented sigh. She had him for now, at least until Dean returned.


	28. The Wives-Two

Jeanne had managed to get Dean to walk around the lake with her after his morning golf game. It was a beautiful day and it felt good to have him all to herself for once, holding to his hand as they slowly walked. She looked up at him, he was silent but at ease she could tell, she wished she could read into his silence, could know his thoughts. But just exactly what he was thinking and how he felt always eluded her and as far as she knew everyone else as well.

"All this walking has to bad for your health," Dean commented. He sat down on a stump and pulled Jeanne on to his lap.

She smiled and put an arm around him. "I think it's good to get some fresh air now and again," she said.

"I guess that's why you dragged me up here then. It's rare to get time away from the kids, are you having a good time?" Dean asked.

"I am, a wonderful time with just you and me," Jeanne laid her head over on him.

"You, me and the baby," Dean said, his hand resting on her growing stomach. 

Jeanne smiled and kissed his cheek. He kissed her on the lips and they sat there for a while.

She would never guess that he was thinking about Jerry, he wanted to call him didn't know how that would look, they had afterall, only been apart five days. And Dean was bad to let seven or eight pass before he called home when he and Jerry were on the road. Jeanne didn't know about he and Jerry, but even if she heard about it she wouldn't believe it so Dean felt safe. 

"Well we had better get going, we only have a couple more days here," Dean said.

"You're right. I want to do some shopping," Jeanne smiled.

Dean nodded as they resumed their walk, holding hands once again. A couple more days till he was back home, living his double life.


	29. Reunited- Three

When Dean came back from vacation he didn't meet with Jerry until they were boarding a flight to go to New York and play the Copa. They joked around and talked about what transpired during their time apart, but they had no time alone until they got to their hotel.

With the bellboy gone and their bags laying in the floor they looked at each other, Jerry was grinning as Dean came to embrace him. "Holy shit I missed you, Jer," he said.

"Did you really?" Jerry asked, just those few words brightened his whole day.

"Yes I did," Dean said. He pulled back to look at Jerry, one hand shifting behind his head, the other stroked his cheek.

"I missed you too, Paul," Jerry smiled, he kissed the inside of Dean's hand.

Dean closed the little distance between them and they kissed fot uncounted moments. When the kiss broke Jerry bit the inside of his lip as he looked on Dean with affection, Dean smiled and kissed his nose before turning to open their curtains, letting the city light in.

"We're really going to give them something to talk about tonight," Dean said.

"The Copa or the patrons of this hotel?" Jerry asked with cheeky grin.

Dean turned around and smiled. "Both."


	30. Chapter 30

Dean had been in the bathroom for an eternity, the door was ajar letting out steam and beautiful smells and his smooth, romantic voice singing in Italian. Jerry knew this was a common practice for him but when the room fell silent he got up and went to the door.

"Paul?" he asked.

No reply.

"Paul? You okay, buddy?" Jerry asked again, opening the door a little wider.

Still no reply.

"Paul?" Jerry asked, a note of panic in his voice as he opened the door more to get in. He didn't see anything or anybody at the sink or in the shower, he looked around puzzled.

When he turned back to the door Dean came from behind it and licked him on the face. "You looking for me?" he drawled.

"Damn it, Paul! I was worried for a second," Jerry said.

"What? Was you afraid I drowned in the shower?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Jerry said.

After a moment they both started to laugh, Jerry leaned in and returned a lick on Dean's face. "Can't have anything happening to my bread and butter!" he said.

"That's right!" Dean laughed, wiping his face off with a towel.

Jerry smiled and leaned against the wall as Dean started to shave. "I hope it's always like this between you and me," he commented.

"Me too, Jer. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this is end of this drabble collection! I have had such fun writing these and I want to say thank you for reading, giving it a kudos and especially for reviewing!


End file.
